MrWarbucks Takes A Mistress
by TheGirlWhoWalksInSunshine
Summary: The year is 1937, Annie has been the legitimate daughter of Oliver Warbucks and Grace Farrel for a few years and the tradition of inviting an orphan to spend Christmas at the mansion continues, all seems merry and bright...except for Oliver Warbucks marriage and his attraction to this years 16yr old "Christmas Guest" who threatens his marriage by becoming his mistress.
1. Chapter 1

It all started a few years after Oliver Warbucks married Grace Farrell, Annie had enjoyed being a guest at his mansion for Christmas that year before was adopted so much that she wanted other kids to enjoy their wonderful experience, to get away from their troubled, poverty ridden lives if only for a couple of weeks. So convince Oliver Warbucks she did, but this time she asked "Daddy Warbucks" to have an older girl as a guest, so she might know what it's like to have an older sibling and so this time Grace Farrell went to a new orphanage known as "Heaven's Gate Orphanage" and she out a girl of sixteen with long flaxen curls, silver eyes and dimples that made her look two years younger than she really was. Her name was Charlotte Deloria, she had lost all of her family in 1934 on the Morro Castle when it caught fire on September 8th of that year, in the middle of a voyage from Havana to New York, because she had lost her entire family in that fire after the ship had docked in New Jersey she was taken in by an elderly friend of the family who was in her late eighties when she had took her in, unfortunately for Charlotte she would pass away two years later, however before she had died she had wrote in her will that should she die, Charlotte be sent off to Heaven's Gate Orphanage which was supposed to be one of the best orphanages in all of New York. Although she was treated well and fed decently at the orphanage she had wanted something more out of life, the only thing was, she didn't know what something more was, not yet at least…..

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

When Charlotte Deloria heard she was to be the Warbucks house guest for the Christmas of 1937 she was shocked to say the least, for surely other children at the orphanage deserved more sympathy than her as some had more tragic histories than others and besides, she was a teenager. Whenever the Warbucks picked a Christmas guest to stay with them for two weeks it was usually a child between the ages of two and twelve not a girl who was nearly a woman like Charlotte. Still as shocked as she was she was also excited at the very idea of spending two whole weeks with the wealthiest family in the world! Truly a once in a lifetime opportunity she would cherish. "Oh I'll finally get to meet Annie!" she squealed into her pillow with giddy, "How exciting, how exciting" she said to herself, over the years she had listened to Annie's talk show when on the radio whenever one was nearby, oh how she loved it truly she did, the singing, the jokes to think she'd actually meet THE Annie Warbucks was beyond her wildest dreams. As she lay in her bed daydreaming of the adventure ahead a voice suddenly called her back to reality "Charlotte dear are you almost ready", she sat up and rubbed her head remembering that she had forgot to start packing what little she possessed. She scrambled to her feet and reached for her suitcase under the bed that was always packed for headmistress Helen said to be ready all the time to be adopted by a new family "Ready, she called back and ran out only to bump into Grace Farrell, Annie's adopted mom "Oh sorry I didn't mean to bump into you its just that I got too excited is all". Grace being the gentile lady she was flashed a smile that could only belong to a graceful woman like herself "That's quite alright dear it's only natural that'd you be ecstatic, for Warbucks mansion has not once housed an orphan that wasn't too excited to spend Christmas with the Warbucks", she placed her hand on Charlotte's shoulder as she guided her to the carriage. Once inside the carriage she gave Charlotte a grey velvet jacket lined with mink fur that she had picked out for Charlotte herself for she knew they complimented the girl's silver eyes. She graciously thanked Mrs. Warbucks who thought she had a rather pleasant accent, after all she was an immigrant from England according to the orphanage records. "Charlotte dear…she touched her chin lightly so that she would look at her "once we are at Warbucks mansion, you will first meet and then I shall give you a tour of the mansion, after that you may do whatever you please, understand dear?", she nodded her head in response as she played with her fingers still a bit in shock that this was all happening. The carriage drove on in silence till they got to the mansion, when they arrived Oliver Warbucks and Annie were already outside waiting to greet her and Grace. She carefully stepped down from the carriage after Grace. " , Annie, it is my greatest pleasure to meet you all" she said with cheer in her voice as she bowed to and shook hands with Annie who was now fifteen only a year and a half younger than Charlotte and she remembered when she first saw her in the paper in 1933 after news broke out that Oliver Warbucks and Grace had married and officially adopted Annie as their sole child, she truly looked different with her Auburn pin curls that reached to her shoulder, eyes that sparkled and a million dollar smile she had the ideal "heiress" appearance as the year after she was adopted Oliver named her his sole heir. "Well why we all don't get inside it's absolutely freezing out here" Mr. Warbucks spoke up, as they went inside a couple of maids came and took their coats to be hung up. Charlotte looked at the mansion in awe it was everything she'd thought it be….marble floors, china antiques, silver chandeliers, wood staircases and cabinets polished to perfection why they were polished so well she swore one could see their own reflection in them! She stared and stared in awe…..and so did Oliver Warbucks…..at her….

*Historical Note: The Marro Castle I mentioned in the last chapter was a luxury liner of the 1930s that caught fire but did not sink, however it did get badly damaged and had to be towed to New Jersey and was scrapped for parts, months after the fire*


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver didn't know exactly what but there was something too intriguing about this Charlotte Deloria, perhaps it was the way her voice had an unfamiliar accent that he had not heard in years or maybe it was her silver eyes that had a cool intensity to them, her eyes looked as though they were the keepers of many secrets not meant to be known. Whatever it was he felt an immediate attraction to her, she was so different from other girls and that's one of the things he knew for sure that he found fascinating about her.

Unlike other girls who wore their hair up or in braids she simply wore it down, letting her long, loose flaxen curls cascade a few inches past her shoulder. One thing that truly made her stand out for a girl of her age was her boldness, when he saw her openly hug Annie he was a bit shocked to say the least as most girls her age wouldn't hug an heiress unless they knew them personally inside and out, also she was polite but she didn't use mannerisms when she talked with Annie, instead of treating her like a noble she treated her like a normal person that one would befriend from school. It was safe to say that Oliver Warbucks was enchanted by his latest house guest and the more he thought of her the more his mind went spinning like a windmill except this windmill was spinning wicked thoughts…..

Later on that evening as they were enjoying supper in the grand hall Oliver Warbucks did something that he had never done in his life... he got jealous, of a waiter whom he noticed was openly flirting with Charlotte, it took all his patience not shatter something or better yet shatter the male waiter but Oliver was a gentlemen and gentlemen do not lose their cool nor composure to trifle matters like so, but one thing was realized at this moment and that was that Charlotte Deloria would become his mistress no matter the cost, no matter the scandal he didn't care all he cared about was having her


End file.
